Friday Night Cranks Theme Song 2.0 (ft. Krayzed
This is the newest theme song for FNC and it features Krayzed and Stu Stone Lyrics Krayzed: So you sit back relaxing and you be at home you should be real careful when you pick up the phone Cause it could be Jared and Kristin on the line And they're really good at trolling people all the time No question They've been doing ths for years Some of y'all laugh and some of y'all in tears But there's one thing you never forget They're the best at prank calling and you could be next Chorus Saturday through thursday y'all be waiting Everyday goes by and you just hate it Now it's time for Friday Night Cranks They're the number one kids with the number one pranks All your friends mad when they don't know where you at But when it's all said and done, you can say where you sat Cause now it's time for Friday Night Cranks They're the number one kids witht the number one pranks Jared: It's 9 o'clock, FNC's about to begin You can go out with your friends or you can just stay in If you've had a bad week let us relieve the stress Me and Kristin doing pranks that never fail to impress Branden: It's Branden! Stupid girls go away! No I'm not retarded, I'm just openly gay! Looking for kids to meet from X-Box cause I'm kind of a loner My computer's telling me I'm gay, and it's giving me a boner Barney: The name's Barney, bitch, but not the purple dinosaur I love my wife Eureka and the Walmart store If you hear me on the phone, you won't know what to do I just did 5 times 10 again and I got 52 Mitch: Hey buddy, it's your good friend Mitch I'm right outside your house because Karma's a bitch You're little brother says I'm soft, but I'm hard as a rock You know what else is hard? My big fat - Branden: Whoa, whoa, hey , okay let's just go to the chorus...Jeeze CHORUS Kristin: We started FNC four years ago, now we're the biggest live internet prank call show Now we're blowing up the web cuz FNC is the bomb Live every week at FridayNightCranks.com My Name C-A-N-D-I-I-E-Y Now every one grab your pom poms and lets touch the sky! Pranking with collect calls making everybody sick But whats the big deal I just wanna talk to Kendrick! Its Gertrude my last name is Pooshfante My grandsons been suck in washer all day To make the days go by I drink my root beer I always have to babysit MICHELLE COME HERE Um ..Hi My Name's Michelle and I'm alone in your hotel I was hungry and ate dog food, but please don't tell I also said a bad word...I think it was bitch! HEY STU STONE COME MAKE ME A GOD DAMN SANDWICH Stu Stone: Damn Bitch get with the plan kid Its Friday Night Cranks just stick to the pranks that the fans picked Nothin but the best cuz the fans demand it We blowin up man its like they can't understand it We prankin everyone. It aint even fair son We'll prank your grandma while she's getting her hair done We'll getchya mother while she's getting her nails did Tell her Daddy's in jail, need bail quick Tell your babysitter that you got a baby sister that's juggling knifes That you're scared for your life The roof..the roof..is definitely on fire And we don't need no water we gon' burn it like a lighter Ain't nobody safe..We pranking everybody And when shit goes down..We thankin everybody For tuning in Friday the're they number one show With my man J-Rad (Whats up?!) and Kristin (Yo) OH Chorus Video Category:Theme Song Category:Jared Category:Kristin Category:Stu Stone Category:Krayzed Category:2.0 Category:Mitch Category:Branden Category:Jim Category:Barney Category:Michelle Category:Candiiey